


Somebody to Love: A First Meeting

by TonyandJasonsGirl



Series: Somebody to Love [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Friendship, Injury Recovery, Traveling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 07:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyandJasonsGirl/pseuds/TonyandJasonsGirl
Summary: When Tony is injured during a case he takes some extended leave and goes to the UK to aid in his recovery, while there he meets Dawn and the two of them soon become friends. Part 1 of this series. *Complete*





	Somebody to Love: A First Meeting

After having a very long case and ending up being injured thanks to a through and through gun-shot wound to his shoulder, Tony had taken some leave with being signed off duty as he made his recovery, and for this leave he had decided it was time to catch up with some of the British side of his family and having a break in Spain before heading to the UK after that. 

First of all he had gone to London and had caught up with family, before he had then gone off to make an exploration of some other places round the country that he had wanted to visit. As he hit the South coast he checked into this nice B&B, as it was just before Summer had got into full swing it was just himself and another couple staying there. 

The B&B itself was run by a mom and daughter team with extra staff because of the daughter Dawn working full time during the week in London as a lead investigator in the computer forensics department at Scotland yard. She would leave for London very early on a Monday morning and would then return home once again on a Friday night, leaving her mom Mary in charge of the B&B.   
The two of them got on really well right from the off, mostly because of after finding out that her surname was ‘McCaffree’ he had of course teased her by calling her a ‘McNickname’ by calling her “McNerd’ and she had bitten straight back at him and he had really loved how she had done it. 

On the Friday night when she had got in from work she had been delayed by the case she’d been working on running late and then there had also been a big accident on the motorway in the direction that she was coming home in so that had also delayed her so she had missed out on having an evening meal, when she had got in, she had gone straight in the kitchen to sort out something for her to eat. That night he’d been out for something to drink and had walked in to hear her banging around in the kitchen as she was getting things sorted out what she needed to make whatever she was going to do, with not having heard him come in when he had got in the kitchen to see what she was doing said “and what are you up to?” She had turned and said that she hadn’t been able to have anything to eat thanks to the case over running, then the accident on the motorway as well she’d missed out on having some food, so she was just going to make herself something to eat. Even though he hadn’t been drinking that much he had still got the munchies, so when she invited him to join her, he agreed. 

As they then ate together once their food was ready she explained to him she’d got a flat down the road and on the sea front about five/ten minutes away from there, or an apartment as he would know it as, but her favourite morning was a Saturday morning because she would help her mom with the breakfast so she would always spend the night there rather than go back to her flat and be there early in the morning to help her with it. 

He then admitted that he had only caught her out with what she was doing because he’d been out for a drink and saw what she was up to. The chat then started wandering into their jobs, except for them not being able to reveal too much about what they did, it was still nice for the both of them to learn what they could and to also realize how different their systems were. 

The next morning her mom started to get suspicious about what was going on because of how Dawn was watching the doorway intently and seemed to get a disappointed look on her face when it wasn’t the person she was expecting it to be, but then when Tony had finally appeared there as he had been hanging back slightly so he could time things to make certain that the two of them could end up having their breakfast together. With Mary noticing it she got a plate and told Paul who was helping them in the kitchen that day to dish up Dawn’s breakfast, then just as Dawn gave Tony his, Mary put hers in her hand and told her to go and join Tony and that she was now banned from going into the kitchen. 

As she then did as she was told and went to sit at the table with Tony she said quietly “I think we may have to be a little careful.” Seeing the questioning look on his face she inclined her head in her mom’s direction and carried on “I think she might get ideas about us, so there’s a chance that she might now try to fix the two of us up together.” He just smiled at her and said that he would be on his guard. 

In the end it was the both of them that got themselves together. Originally she had been planning on having the next week as her final week before having some leave, but then they picked up a big case and her leave was cancelled. When the case finally ended, her bosses turned round and said that she could still have her leave as the two weeks that she was originally going to be having, but she could now also have an extra week on top of that to make up for her not being able to have the time that she had originally booked off. 

During the first week that she had off, she and Tony spent most of it together exploring the nearby towns and cities, plus some of her favourite places as well. Which the both of them really enjoyed with it including them spending the time together, so much so that on the Saturday Tony told her he would stay for that extra week with them because for his final week he had got nothing planned for him to do and because he was enjoying her company so much he thought he’d like to spend the time with her instead. 

It was during her final week off and his final week in the UK before he had to go home that the two of them got together. On the Friday night following the two of them having had the day together, starting off with them that morning having gone to her local theatre that was also a cinema where they showed classic old movies, then they’d had a walk on the seafront before stopping off at her favourite cafe at the end of pier to have some lunch. 

That night they had ended up going back to her flat where she had cooked for them both and after they had eaten, they had then had their own movie night, as he’d been quite surprised to discover that her movie collection was about as big as his was, excluding her collection of chick flicks of course.   
As they had watched the chosen movies they had got cuddled up together on her sofa, then when it was all over and he had left to go back to the B&B nothing more had happened between them, which the both of them were content with. 

The next morning because of the way that since starting on her leave her mom had banned Dawn from doing her normal helping with the breakfast on a Saturday morning, she had still got up at the usual time to walk down to the B&B if she hadn’t slept in her room there. Finding her mom beginning on the preparation she had begun to help her as her mom had then asked her what was on her mind, to which she had sighed and said “It’s Tony.” And after reassuring her that he hadn’t done anything then telling her about the night before her mom had asked “So how do you feel about him?” 

She had answered “I do really like him mom and I think perhaps I would like there to be more between us, but it just worries me that we won’t be able to work this out because of the distance thing with us both living in different countries.”   
Her mom had turned round and said to her that Tony was a really good man and if they wanted the relationship to work, then the two of them would make sure it did all work out, no matter what the distance between them was. 

Of course what the two women hadn’t realized was that Tony had come into the room, but had stayed out of their sight so they didn’t see him. After having heard what they had said and as he had walked away thinking about things he had begun to get a determination that they would make a relationship work because in the time that the two of them had been spending the time together he had found that his own feelings for her had grown stronger. Yes, he knew that the long distance thing would make things hard for them, but he was determined that they would make it work for them. 

That night he ended up with his chance because during the day she had a phone call from one of her friends who that night she was supposed to be going to a concert with, but because of some unforeseen circumstances she now could not go, so even though the singer she was supposed to be going to see wasn’t really his cup of tea, the music at least wasn’t as bad as the noise that Abby blasted about in the lab, he turned round and said to her that if she would like it, he would be more than happy to come with her, especially as it wouldn’t be as bad as Abby’s noise and he wouldn’t have to wear earplugs then he was happy. Because of the look that she was giving him, he then explained how Abby was the forensic scientist at NCIS and that she was a goth and blasted out death metal in her lab, which regularly got turned down whenever they wanted to know results or whatever. Quite a few times she had also made an attempt at getting the team to go to a concert with her, but somehow each time a case had come in and got in the way. 

The concert itself was in a venue in the nearest city to where they were so they went over there earlier so they could have a meal in a nearby restaurant. 

To his surprise Tony ended up really enjoying the concert even with it being not his kind of thing. Near the end of the concert everyone made a dash for the stage when the singer went into a party time, he didn’t know if it was just because she was with him there or what it was, but as everyone made the dash, she was showing some restraint in not joining in with them or if it was just because to have got out of the row, she would have had to have climbed over him and she didn’t want to do that either. 

Instead, what he ended up doing was getting up himself and he put his hand out for her to take it and as she did so, he pulled her hand to go with him. Because of there now being quite a crowd now down the front they wouldn’t be able to get anywhere close, so he then found them a quiet spot on the edge of the crowd. As she began to then join in with the singing and dancing, he found himself smiling down at her as he watched her enjoying herself so much and he soon also joined in with her. Then as things began to get slower once again as they were getting to the end of it, he put his arm over her shoulders and pulling her into him to get cuddled up together, they then ended up remained that same position as they made their way back to their seats for their stuff. 

Once they got back home again after she had driven them back again and she had also decided that for that night she would remain at the B&B. As they got out of the car and were standing on the curb, he once again placed his arm over her shoulders and she put her arm round his waist and because of the way they were so comfortable in that position they remained that way as they walked back in again. 

When they got in, she got them both a cup of tea, as they headed back into the dining room where they would have their drinks, she noticed a note on the table from her mom saying that she had gone to use the bedroom in the loft so she and Tony could use the private lounge so they didn’t have to worry about being disturbed or them disturbing her. So just as he was about to sit down at a table, she told him to follow her. 

As they got to the lounge they sat on the sofa together and got cuddled up together, where after some silence they eventually came out with it and admitted that they had growing feelings for one another, and even though they both know that it will be tough for them to maintain the relationship because of the long distance factor, they both make a vow that they will be determined to make it work between them. Not only that he does also admit to her that back at home he has a reputation for having one-night stands and for also being flirty, but half the time with the one-night stands they’re not true, he just doesn’t bother to either confirm or deny it or goes over the top describing what had happened when it hadn’t really happened. 

With that she just turned round and said “Tony you’re Italian and I fully understand what the Italian men can be like, you just can’t help but flirt.” Because of how he then looks at her, she carries on saying “On my father’s side of the family we are all very much Scottish as you can tell by our surname, but on my mom’s side we are very much Italian.”   
With that he takes her hand and responds with “I promise you that no matter what I will always remain faithful to you, because I don’t want to ever loose you.” 

After that he then tells her he has got loads of leave that he has accrued over the years because of having had no reason for taking it, but now he will have a reason for taking it now because he can now take it so they can manage to see each other. 

She then admits that she has also been the same as him over taking her own leave, so perhaps the two of them can organize times when he might come to her here, and then she could come and see him in DC or even they might even meet somewhere along the line and have time together that way as well. 

With that the two of them agreed that that is what they would do and when they headed to bed in their separate rooms, they shared their first kiss first.


End file.
